hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Deemonef
Hi, Hexer-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Forum:Neu hier. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- 127.0.0.1 (Diskussion) 13:29, 12. Jul. 2011 Angaben zu den Büchern Hi Deemonef, hab ja schon im Forum bei deiner Frage hinterlassen, dass ich mich über deine Mitarbeit freue. Hab mir auch ein paar deiner Bearbeitungen angeschaut und wollte nur einen kleinen Hinweis hinterlassen: Die Angaben, in welchen Werken eine Figur vorkommt, sollte in der Form "Deutscher Titel" ("polnischer Titel") vorgenommen werden, z.B. bei Giselher: Giselher ist ein Charakter aus "Die Zeit der Verachtung" ("Czas pogardy"), "Feuertaufe" ("Chrzest ognia") und "Der Schwalbenturm" ("Wieża Jaskółki"). Ich weiß, dass das an vielen Stellen genau anders herum ist. Das hat aber damit zu tun, dass anfangs nur die polnischen Titel bekannt waren. Als dann nach und nach die dt. Übersetzungen erschienen, sind die oft nur in Klammern dazugesetzt worden, später wurde lediglich die Verlinkung gewechselt, vermutlich aus Zeitgründen, Bequemlichkeit, vergessen oder was auch immer. Viele Artikel sind allerdings schon in der aktuellen, richtigen Form - wenn du also weitere Artikel dahingehend anpasst, achte bitte darauf ;) Danke dir :) btw: allgemeine Hinweise zur Artikelbearbeitung gibt es in der Hilfe, auch zur Verlinkung von vorhandenen Artikeln innerhalb eines Wikis. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, schreib mir einfach ^^ »» Dove «« 20:15, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Bitte achte unbedingt bei der Verlinkung auf andere Seiten innerhalb des Hexer-Wikis darauf, dass du nicht den vollständigen Link, sondern nur den Seitennamen angibst. Beispiel: Beim Ciri-Artikel hast du folgendes eingefügt: (...) unter anderem ihrem alten Weggefährten Ihuarraquax ("Pferdechen") konnte sie die Elfenwelt verlassen korrekt wäre es wie folgt: (...) unter anderem ihrem alten Weggefährten Ihuarraquax ("Pferdchen") konnte sie die Elfenwelt verlassen Genau sieht man das erst im Quelltext bzw. wenn man sich mal die Versionsunterschiede einer Seite ansieht. Ist einfach unnötiger Code. »» Dove «« 09:18, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Saskia / Saesenthessis Deine Frage aus dem Forum: Grüße. Eine Frage: Ich wollte folgendes tun. Und zwar wenn man den Suchbegriff Saesenthessis eingibt, das man gleich auf Saskias Seite kommt. Gneau wie bei Borch eben. Wie geht das? Und vorallem: Darf ich das?^^ LG, der Deemon Prinzipiell darf man das schon, das wird m. H. von Weiterleitungen oder - je nach Inhalt bzw. Anlass - durch das Verschieben einer Seite gemacht. In diesem speziellen Fall sind aber die beiden Einzelartikel Absicht, weil wir uns (grob) am englischen BasisWiki orientieren. Dort sind für Saskia und Saesenthessis zwei eigenständige Artikel angelegt worden, vermutlich um die Spoileraussagen so gering wie möglich zu halten. Und schließlich tauchen die beiden nicht in jeder Spielvariante zusammen auf. Wäre also gut, wenn du die Inhalte entsprechend ergänzt, die Trennung der Seiten aber vorerst so lässt wie sie ist. »» Dove «« 08:36, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Inhaltsbeschreibungen der Bücher Die Ergänzungen, die du im Ciri-Artikel vorgenommen hast, sind gut geschrieben und auch inhaltlich treffend. Kannst du sowas auch für die Bücher allgemein machen, so wie das bspw. schon bis zu Die Zeit der Verachtung vorliegt? Einmal allgemein für das Buch, dort kommt die Kurzinhaltsangabe rein, die ausführliche Inhaltsangabe hingegen ist separat angelegt. Für die Feuertaufe liegt die Kurzangabe für das Buch schon vor, die Seite für die ausführliche Inhaltsangabe ist auch schon im Konstrukt angelegt, aber noch ohne tatsächlichen Inhalt. Ganz fehlen die Inhaltsseiten für Der Schwalbenturm, sprich es fehlt der Artikel Der Schalbenturm (Inhalt) sowie für Die Dame vom See, hier: Die Dame vom See (Inhalt). (wenn der Link rot ist heißt das, dass diese Seite noch nicht existiert und durch Anklicken angelegt werden kann) Orientieren beim Aufbau dieser Inhaltsseiten kannst du dich an den Vorgängerbänden, es sollte also kapitelweise sein. Petra, die das sonst gemacht hat, hat dafür leider keine Zeit mehr und ich hab nicht so eine gute Schreibe ... Traust du dir das zu? :) »» Dove «« 09:04, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die Sachen mit den Links ändere ich sofort. Das mit den Büchertiteln, dachte ich hätte ich vertausch, aber habe wohl ein paar ratten übersehen^^ Was saskia angeht, soll ich den Drachenteil rauslöschen, oder einen Spoilerverweis anlegen? Und mit den Inhaltsangaben habe ich auch schon geliebäugelt, und ich werde das machen, am we hab ich a weng zeit und fange an LG, der Deemon :zu Saskia: es muss zumindest ein Spoilerhinweis rein. Hilfe bei der Kennzeichnung wird dir dabei die Spoiler-Vorlage sein. Manche Infos wären jedoch sicher besser im Saesenthessis-Artikel untergebracht. Entscheide selbst :) :»» Dove «« 22:09, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC)